The present invention relates to a prefabricated modular joining assembly or joint particularly for industrial floorings, and a method for making said joint.
As is known, concrete industrial flooring joints are quickly degraded because of several degrading factors, such as thermal variations, high weight means traffic and so on.
A degradation of the jointed connections causes a lot of serious drawbacks.
At first, the planar arrangement of the flooring at the joining region is negatively affected, with a consequent early degradation of the vehicle moving means, in particular the vehicle wheels.
Such a degraded junction moreover causes impacts and blows, with a great disadvantage for transport means and operators, which disadvantages could also cause professional diseases.
Joint systems to be applied to degraded joints thereby restoring their functionality are already known.
A type of restoring joint, for example, is disclosed in the International Patent Application published under No. WO2013/057299, which relates to a joint construction adapted to be applied to a degraded junction of a reinforced concrete flooring.
According to the disclosure of WO2013/057299, the degraded joining region is at first prepared by making a rectangular cross section seat or recess in which is applied an elastomeric material plate whose size is so designed as to be made perfectly adhering to the inner walls of the seat or recess.
Then, an insulating rubber plate is glued on the elastomeric plate and then, after having applied a primer material, a resin mortar material being further applied.
Said resin mortar material is so applied as to be introduced between two joining elements, also made of a resin material, and arranged in said seat or recess. The two joint or joining elements have a mating corrugated surface.
The joint construction disclosed in WO2013/057299 is fully made on site, and only the two joint elements are preliminary made by extruding or injection molding.
An assembling of the joints made by the above disclosed method is very difficult and requires a long processing time.